


Летний отпуск

by BlueSunrise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-typical attitudes towards homosexuality, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: - Наполеон, - очень медленно сказал Илья.- Не произноси этого, умоляю.- Ты… действительно притащил меня провести отпуск в тайном романтическом убежище для гомосексуальных пар?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summer Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258498) by [cirnelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirnelle/pseuds/cirnelle). 



> Примечание автора: 1) можно читать как поклонникам фильма, так и сериала.  
> 2) Несколько раз упоминаются Т.Р.А.Ш. – главные злодеи из сериала, но для прочтения о них необязательно что-то знать.  
> 3) Упоминается типичное для того времени негативное отношение к гомосексуалистам.

\- Поверить не могу, что мистер Уэйверли согласился отпустить нас обоих в отпуск в одно и то же время, - поведал Наполеон Соло своему напарнику, радостно водружая чемодан на стойку приема багажа в международном аэропорту им. Дж.Ф. Кеннеди в Нью Йорке. Их босс – хотя и неохотно – согласился предоставить своей лучшей команде неделю отпуска на время летнего затишья, и Наполеон запланировал для их совместного отпуска долгожданный релакс в Европе.

\- Т.Р.А.Ш. ведут себя очень тихо. Мне кажется, летние каникулы превалируют над мировым господством, - отозвался Илья Курякин, ставя свой существенно меньший по размеру чемодан на ленту, после того, как билетерша закончила прикреплять ярлычки к багажу Наполеона. – Во что я не могу поверить, так это в то, что я позволил тебе снова уговорить меня на совместный отпуск – после прошлого-то раза.

\- О, да ладно тебе, - ответил Наполеон. – Это было всего только раз, - он забрал билеты и квитанцию у билетерши, игриво ей улыбаясь. Стоящий позади него Илья исподтишка закатил глаза.

\- Откуда мне было знать, что именно тогда, когда мы будем там, Т.Р.А.Ш. собираются обокрасть Лувр, дабы профинансировать свои операции? – продолжал Наполеон с оскорбленным видом. – Честно, ну кто вообще ворует из Лувра? Есть множество более доступных мест.

\- Нельзя сказать, - сухо отозвался Илья. – Что Т.Р.А.Ш. не ставит перед собой великих целей.

\- И вообще, - сказал Наполеон. – Такого больше не случится. На сей раз, я выбрал по-настоящему уединенное место, - он ухмыльнулся. – Тебе понравится – ресторан в этом отеле потрясающий.

Илья слегка смягчился. 

– Как скажешь.

Наполеон энергично закивал. 

– Вот именно.

 

***

 

Спустя двенадцать часов и два перелета, Наполеон и Илья забрали свои чемоданы и вышли из аэропорта, чтобы взять напрокат машину, заранее забронированную Наполеоном.

Илья выгнул бровь: 

\- Авто с открывающимся верхом? 

\- Мы же в отпуске, - усмехнулся Наполеон. – На этой неделе ожидается прекрасная погода.

Илья фыркнул, бросил на напарника довольный и несколько снисходительный взгляд и забрался на пассажирское сиденье машины, осторожно установив в держатель большой стаканчик кофе, который нес для Наполеона.

\- Отель приблизительно в полутора часах езды от города, если не будет пробок, - сообщил Наполеон.

Илья согласно кивнул, откинулся на сиденье и расслабился.

Траффик был не слишком плотным, и они выбрались из города за приемлемое время. По мере того, как опускалось солнце, асфальт улиц и суета города постепенно сменялись более скромными линиями пригорода и свежей зеленью деревьев, не тронутых городской пылью. Наполеон опустил верх машины, и мужчины глубоко вдохнули прохладный и бодрящий деревенский воздух. Илья лениво потянулся, затем сдвинул свое сиденье назад, подставляя лицо теплому солнышку. Он заложил руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. 

Оглядев напарника, Наполеон расплылся в улыбке. 

– Устроился поудобнее, как я вижу.

\- У меня отпуск, - спокойно напомнил Илья, не открывая глаз.

Тихонько хмыкнув, Наполеон включил радио, и дальше они ехали в комфортабельном молчании под успокаивающие рулады Эллы Фитцджеральд. Тихо подпевая радио, Наполеон положил одну руку на руль, а другую удобно вытянул вдоль сиденья Ильи, едва касаясь светлых волос напарника. Прохладный и свежий сельский ветерок растрепал их, и Наполеон удовлетворенно вздохнул, ведя машину по узким сельским дорогам. Отпуск будет отличным, он уже чувствовал.

 

***

 

Где-то через час Наполеон свернул на широкую гравиевую подъездную дорогу к огромному, величественному замку, объехал его вокруг, до знака парковки для гостей отеля, где уже стояло несколько машин, но места оставалось достаточно. Когда машина остановилась, Илья пошевелился, протянул руку к кофе Наполеона и сделал глоток, поморщился, бурча насчет уже остывшего кофе, затем сел прямо и с интересом осмотрел отель.

Они вышли из машины и уже извлекали из багажника чемоданы, когда открылась дверь черного хода, и оттуда рука об руку показались две очаровательные женщины, блондинка и брюнетка. Наполеон, держа в руках чемодан, оценивающе их оглядел, пока Илья деловито выгружал свой чемодан из машины.

Наполеон видел, как брюнетка обняла блондинку, притягивая к себе, та подняла головку и поцеловала подружку, и поцелуй, начавшийся вполне невинно, быстро перестал быть таковым. У него отвисла челюсть.

Илья обернулся, держа в руке чемодан.

– Пошли же, Наполеон, - нетерпеливо позвал он, потом заметил удивленное выражение лица напарника и обернулся посмотреть, на что же тот уставился. Моргнул.

Женщины оторвались друг от друга, улыбаясь и вполголоса переговариваясь. Блондинка наклонилась к подруге и что-то зашептала на ушко, затем обе обернулись, глядя на Наполеона и Илью и хихикая над их озадаченными физиономиями.

\- Не волнуйтесь, - заявила брюнетка. – Они здесь весьма благоразумны – никто не доложит о вас в полицию, ничего такого.

\- Мы приезжаем сюда каждое лето, - подхватила блондиночка. – Думаю, в этом году здесь, по меньшей мере, еще девять таких же парочек – то есть десять, если считать вас. Так приятно хоть несколько дней иметь возможность вести себя как пара на людях, не беспокоясь постоянно об осуждении.

\- Должно быть, вы здесь впервые, - понимающе сказала брюнетка. – Не переживайте, вы быстро освоитесь. На эту неделю они закрыли отель для других гостей, так что можете вести себя так, как пожелаете, - она подмигнула им, после чего улыбнувшись и помахав ладошками, две женщины вошли в дом, оставив Илью и Наполеона глядеть им вслед.

\- Наполеон, - очень медленно произнес Илья.

\- Не произноси этого, умоляю.

\- Ты… действительно притащил меня провести отпуск в тайном романтическом убежище для гомосексуальных пар?

\- Я не нарочно, - открестился Наполеон. – Клянусь.

Илья бросил на Наполеона весьма подозрительный взгляд.

\- Я просто выбрал самое уединённое место, какое мог найти! – оправдывался Наполеон.

\- Как и все эти люди, очевидно, - заметил Илья.

Наполеон глубоко вздохнул.

 

***

 

\- Ну, хоть что-то здесь в порядке, - неохотно признал Илья вечером, за поздним ужином в ресторане на первом этаже отеля. – Еда отличная.

Наполеон просиял. 

– Так ты не возражаешь, - слегка неуверенно сказал он. – Насчет всего, эээ… - он повел рукой вокруг.

Илья бросил на него непонимающий взгляд.

Наполеон глубоко вдохнул. 

– Почти все здесь решили, что мы пара, - пояснил он. 

Когда они регистрировались, администратор предположила, что они из той же категории, о которой упоминали две встреченные ранее женщины, и как результат: в выделенном им прекрасном номере, красиво и со вкусом оформленном, ожидала бутылка охлажденного шампанского и розовые бутоны, разбросанные по постели. 

Наполеон ошеломленно замер посреди комнаты, не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли торопливо извиняться перед напарником. Тем временем, Илья поставил свой чемодан и принялся спокойно собирать бутоны с покрывала.

\- Я не возражаю, - поведал Илья, методично уничтожая закуску-эскарго. – В конце концов, о нас и так ходили слухи на эту тему, с начала нашей совместной работы, - сухо добавил он. Он отложил свои щипцы и вилочку для улиток и вперил взгляд в Наполеона. - Тебя это беспокоит?

\- Нет, нет, - торопливо сказал Наполеон, приглядываясь к напарнику. – Ну, значит, ты не возражаешь, что тебя…ээ… приняли за гомосексуалиста?

\- С моей стороны, - сказал Илья. – Было бы лицемерием возражать, - он вздернул подбородок, прямо глядя в глаза Наполеона. Его взгляд стал почти вызывающим, но Наполеон видел налет уязвимости за всей этой показной бравадой – хотя не был уверен, то ли Илья позволил ему разглядеть его, то ли он просто к этому времени слишком хорошо изучил напарника.

Наполеон моргнул, сердце колотилось в груди. – О, - он колебался. Илья только что почтил его столь личной информацией, не представляя, какую реакцию встретит такое признание, доверившись Наполеону, когда всего одно слово могло привести к увольнению или аресту Ильи. В этот момент он осознал, что, по меньшей мере, обязан своему напарнику и лучшему другу сказать правду, с которой лишь недавно смирился - когда стало ясно, что его чувства к некоему вспыльчивому голубоглазому русскому агенту АНКЛ зашли намного дальше платонических. О, ему доводилось экспериментировать раньше, но никогда ничего серьезного. До недавнего времени.

Илья терпеливо ждал.

\- С моей стороны… тоже будет лицемерием возражать, - медленно признал Наполеон, с удовольствием созерцая взлетевшие в искреннем изумлении брови Ильи. - Хотя женщины мне тоже нравятся, - добавил он.

\- Это, - сказал Илья. – Я заметил, - и Наполеон расслабился и рассмеялся. Он взял ложку и с энтузиазмом принялся за французский луковый суп, разговор перешел на другие темы. Незадолго до этого, в их номере Илья проглядывал брошюру, описывающую доступные виды активного отдыха, и предложил на следующий день отправиться на пешеходную экскурсию, на что Наполеон с готовностью согласился.

Они почти закончили с основным блюдом и допивали по второму бокалу отличного бордо, когда Наполеон обнаружил, что его правая ладонь тянется к лежащей на столе левой руке Ильи, пока другая рука напарника – и его полное внимание – поглощены собиранием последних кусочков sole meunière. Поражаясь сам себе – он вел себя будто на свидании - Наполеон торопливо убрал руку, пока Илья не заметил. То, что он гомосексуалист, не означает, что он заинтересуется тобой, бранил он себя, крепко обхватив предательской дланью бокал, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие поползновения.

Оторвавшись от вдумчивого созерцания бокала с вином, он обнаружил уставившегося на него Илью, слегка нахмурившего брови. 

– Ты в порядке? У тебя лицо покраснело, - произнес Илья. От ответа Наполеона спас вовремя появившийся официант с десертным меню, в которое Илья немедленно уткнулся.

Они наполовину покончили с десертом, поедаемым в комфортабельном молчании, прежде чем один из них заговорил.

\- Илья, - торопливо прошептал Наполеон, пригибая голову и чуть не уткнувшись носом в свой кусок ревеневого пирога.

Илья странно глянул на него. 

\- Да?

\- Помнишь, как мы разнесли ту сеть наркоторговцев в Будапеште, четыре месяца назад?

\- Старческого маразма у меня пока нет, Наполеон, - разозлился Илья. – Конечно же помню.

\- Их главарь, тот, который сбежал?

\- Ну да, Даниэль Варга. Тот самый, в которого ты стрелял и промахнулся, - бестактно напомнил Илья.

\- Он здесь, - поспешно прервал его Наполеон, пока напарник не пустился в диатрибу на тему наполеоновых талантов к стрельбе, которые превосходны, большое спасибо.

Илья замер, не донеся ложку до рта, и с интересом поглядел на него. 

– Где это здесь?

\- Здесь в смысле здесь, - прошипел Наполеон. – Рядом с тем растением в кадке возле кухни, через два столика от нас.

Илья бросил как бы случайный взгляд в ту сторону, и его брови поползли вверх.

– Вижу.

Варга сидел за столиком в одиночестве, но когда Наполеон и Илья посмотрели снова, к его столику подошел крупный мужчина с густыми усами, выдвинул стул и чопорно уселся напротив их намеченной жертвы.

Наполеон нахмурился. 

– Как думаешь, похожи они на любовников? – тихо спросил он.

Илья вопросительно глянул на него.

\- Те женщины, которых мы встретили при въезде, упоминали, что для других гостей отель закрыт на эту неделю, - напомнил Наполеон. – Так что здесь должны быть… эээ… только парочки. Эти двое ведут себя не слишком похоже на пару.

Илья согласно кивнул.

– Для него это подходящее место, чтобы заниматься своими делишками, - заметил он. – Особенно на этой неделе - никаких вопросов не возникнет при виде двух мужчин на рандеву.

Отвлекшись на минутную фантазию о себе и Илье, приехавших на рандеву в этот отель, Наполеон не ответил.

\- Надо подложить обоим жучки, - задумчиво пробормотал Илья.

\- И обыскать их комнату, - подхватил Наполеон, вынужденный вернуться мыслями к работе. Он нахмурился, барабаня пальцами по столу. – Какая жалость, что мы в отпуске – я не захватил с собой жучки.

\- Я захватил, - самодовольно заявил Илья.

Во взгляде Наполеона сквозила смесь нежности и досады.

– Ну да, еще бы ты не захватил, - он рискнул бросить еще один быстрый взгляд на другой столик. Варга и его компаньон полностью игнорировали друг друга, сосредоточившись на закусках. – Надо подложить жучки прямо сейчас, пока они обедают.

Илья жестом попросил счет, а затем терпеливо ждал, пока Наполеон распоряжался, чтобы счет записали на их номер, и подписывал его. Закончив с этим, мужчины поднялись и направились через боковой выход из ресторана, откуда свернули за угол, к лестнице.

Проходя мимо стеклянных панелей, за которыми находился ресторан, они увидели, что Варга встал из-за стола и идет в сторону главного входа. Если он выйдет, то наткнется прямиком на них.

\- Черт, - пробормотал Наполеон. – Нам нельзя встречаться с ним, он меня узнает, - он схватил напарника за руку и развернулся, намереваясь сбежать.

Илья стряхнул его руку, схватил его за лацканы, прижал к стене и крепко поцеловал.

Наполеон замер. Пока его мозги только пытались понять, что происходит, остальное тело таких проблем не испытывало и с радостью наслаждалось ощущением прижавшегося к нему тела Ильи, сплошных твердых мускулов, и - ух ты – у Ильи оказался невероятно талантливый язык, пожалуйста, пусть он продолжает целовать Наполеона вот так…

Слишком быстро, по его мнению, Илья отпустил его и сделал шаг назад, разглаживая его рубашку. Наполеон непонимающе моргнул. – Чт…?

\- Сливаемся с окружением, - торжественно объяснил Илья. – Наш друг прошел мимо нас и совершенно тебя не заметил, - он жестом указал на быстро удаляющуюся спину Варги, который направлялся в сторону стойки администратора.

Наполеон не мог винить Варгу. Кроме вкуса губ Ильи он и сам мало что заметил.

\- Пошли, - Илья двинулся к их номеру. Наполеон, не отдавая себе отчета, прикоснулся пальцем к своим губам, моргнул, осознал, что делает, торопливо опустил руку и поплелся вслед за Ильей, радуясь, что еще может нормально ходить, хотя колени будто превратились в желе. Прежде чем напарник отвернулся, он приметил на высоких скулах Ильи румянец, и ощутил некоторое удовлетворение, что не только его захватил поцелуй. Даже если это был всего лишь маскировочный поцелуй, и потому не считается. Ведь не считается же?

 

***

После извлечения набора отмычек и жучков из чемодана Ильи (и вообще – сколько он притащил с собой в отпуск оборудования? Наполеон просто обязан излечить его от этой привычки, пусть даже она оказывается кстати время от времени – как сейчас), они спустились вниз по лестнице к стойке администратора.

\- Я отвлеку администратора, пока ты будешь проверять журнал постояльцев и выяснять, в каком номере остановился Варга, - пробормотал Наполеон.

Илья закатил глаза.

– Ты просто хочешь пофлиртовать с администраторшей, - пробурчал он.

\- Ревнуешь? – ухмыльнулся Наполеон.

Илья скроил гримасу и не почтил его ответом.

\- Не собираюсь я с ней флиртовать, - спокойно заметил Наполеон. – В конце концов, я здесь с тобой.

Долю секунды Илья выглядел сконфуженным, но потом еще сильнее нахмурился. 

Наполеон одарил его сияющей улыбкой и заторопился к стойке администратора, прежде чем Илья придет в себя и причинит ему физический ущерб.

Он увлек администраторшу в сторонку, улыбаясь своей самой очаровательной улыбкой и тихо о чем-то спрашивая, а тем временем, Илья незаметно прошмыгнул за стойку, где открыл и быстро пролистал большую регистрационную книгу. Через несколько минут он закрыл книгу, кивнул Наполеону и тихо исчез за углом.

Спустя пару минут Наполеон свернул туда же и нашел своего напарника беззаботно прислонившимся к стене. 

– Узнал? – спросил он.

Илья одарил его взглядом, гласившим: «конечно узнал, что за вопрос?».

– Они в комнате 2D, - лаконично сообщил он, первым поднимаясь по лестнице.

Но когда они добрались до номера 2D, звуки движения изнутри заставили их замереть в коридоре.

\- Должно быть, Варга закончил ужин и вернулся в свой номер, - вздохнул Наполеон. – Придется попробовать снова, позже.

Остаток вечера они провели в баре отеля, тихо разговаривая, выпивая и знакомясь с другими обитателями отеля. Или скорее, Наполеон знакомился, пока Илья сидел рядом с ним, молча нянча свою выпивку. Временами он бросал на Наполеона задумчивый взгляд, а тот, погруженный в собственные мысли, не замечал пристального внимания напарника.

 

***

Вечером следующего дня был объявлен формальный ужин в ресторане отеля, после которого предполагались танцы. Они решили влезть в номер Варги во время ужина – даже если Варга не собирается провести там весь вечер, должен же он спуститься, чтобы поужинать, решили они.

Они облачились в привезенные с собой смокинги («На всякий случай», говорил Наполеон. «Никогда не знаешь, когда попадешь на светское мероприятие». Илья ворчал, что вынужден носить смокинг в отпуске, но в итоге неохотно согласился прихватить его) и спустились вниз, в ресторан. Им повезло – они сразу же засекли Варгу, сидящего за одним из столиков со своим усатым компаньоном. Оба мужчины игнорировали друг друга и целиком сосредоточились на еде. 

\- Что-то не похоже, что ему слишком весело, - удовлетворенно заметил Наполеон, вызвав у напарника короткий смешок.

Попробовав несколько hors d'oeuvres, разложенных на столах, Наполеон и Илья выскользнули из ресторана и поднялись в номер Варги. Под ловкими пальцами Наполеона замок легко поддался, и двое мужчин тихо просочились в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь и натянув привезенные с собой перчатки.

Илья направился к двум чемоданам, проделал крошечные надрезы в подкладке каждого и установил туда по жучку, затем тщательно запечатал дырочки. Тем временем Наполеон начал методичный обыск ящиков, стараясь оставлять все как было.

\- Наполеон, - окликнул Илья.

\- Хм?

\- Посмотри на это, - Илья обернулся, держа маленькую плоскую записную книжку, его глаза мерцали сдержанным возбуждением. – Было спрятано на самом дне чемодана.

Наполеон взял книгу и медленно пролистал, при виде аккуратных рядов знаков его брови поползли вверх. Похоже, сюда заносили все данные по наркоторговле за последние два года, вкупе с суммами и списком контактов. Он ликующе ухмыльнулся. 

– О, мистеру Уэйверли это понравится.

\- А ты случайно не прихватил с собой мини-камеру? – с надеждой спросил он у напарника.

\- Случайно прихватил, - с усмешкой отозвался Илья. – Но она наверху, в нашем номере.  
Наполеон хмыкнул. – Ладно, пошли наверх, сделаем фото всех страниц, а потом вернем книжку на место. Будем надеяться, Варга ничего не узнает, а мы с помощью этих данных выявим все его контакты.

И в этот момент они услышали отчетливый звук, с которым ключ вставляют в скважину замка, и замерли. Первым отмер Илья, схватил Наполеона за запястье и увлек к единственному шкафу в комнате, втащил внутрь и быстро захлопнул за ними дверцу. 

Запертый в круге рук Ильи в темноте маленького шкафа, тесно прижатый к теплому и твердому телу напарника, Наполеон опустил голову на его плечо, чтобы не стукаться о висящие сверху вешалки, и приказал себе не возбуждаться от близости Ильи.

\- Она в высшей степени надежно запрятана, - послышался резкий голос Варги, слегка приглушенный дверцами шкафа. – Хватит вести себя как параноик.

\- Лучше бы носить ее при себе, - возразил другой голос – вероятно, Усатого, отстраненно подумал Наполеон. Он ощущал запах шампуня Ильи. Тот слегка шевельнулся, его бедро прошлось рискованно близко от паха Наполеона, подавившего стон.

\- Кто угодно может забраться в номер, - настаивал голос раздраженно.

\- Книжка у тебя? – шепотом спросил Илья, его губы коснулись уха Наполеона, и тот чуть не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи. Он сдержанно кивнул, понимая, что, будучи так близко, Илья чувствует каждое его движение. 

Илья слегка наклонил голову и обреченно вздохнул, ощутив движение губ и дуновение теплого воздуха возле его мочки, Наполеон бессознательно поежился, тщетно надеясь, что Илья этого не заметит. Он молился, чтобы Илья больше не говорил ничего, потому что даже угрозы быть обнаруженным разъяренным наркобароном было недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь его тело от жгучего желания прижать Илью к стенке шкафа и пролизать дорожку вдоль этого бледного, идеального горла (как он вообще умудрился убедить себя, что его фиксация на напарнике нормальна?).

\- Ее… ее здесь нет, - хриплый и злой голос Варги. Наполеон замер, возбуждение слегка улеглось. Тело Ильи рядом с ним напряглось.

\- Ты уверен? Проверь еще раз, - резко приказал второй голос.

\- Да нет ее, - Варга почти орал. После чего последовала бурная и яростная дискуссия, конец которой положил Варга, рявкнувший: - Проверь все номера. Ты начнешь с третьего этажа, я – с первого. Второй этаж проверим вместе, - двое мужчин выскочили из комнаты, с грохотом захлопнув дверь за собой.

 

***

 

Наконец-то переведя дух, Наполеон несколько секунд подождал, на случай, если кто-то из них решит вернуться в номер, затем открыл дверцу шкафа и быстро выбрался наружу, Илья следом. Они приоткрыли дверь номера и выглянули в коридор. Варга и Усатый как раз заворачивали за угол коридора, ведущего к лестнице.

Они поспешили в другую сторону, к пожарному выходу, пробежали один лестничный пролет и влетели в свой номер на третьем этаже, успев до появления Усатого. Наполеон торопливо открыл комод возле постели, бросил туда записную книжку и закрыл его, состроил гримасу, услышав шаги за дверью. Он обернулся к Илье, снимающему перчатки.

\- Забирайся в постель, - прошипел Наполеон.

Илья недоуменно уставился на него. 

– Чего?

\- Шшш! – он толкнул Илью к кровати и буквально уронил на нее. – Они проверяют отель комнату за комнатой. За дверь нам не выйти - заметят, и прыгать из окна высоковато – третий этаж как-никак – не думаю, что даже ты можешь сигануть оттуда, не сломав лодыжку. Если мы сделаем вид, что… эээ…заняты, они могут обойти наш номер.

Илья с неловким видом скинул ботинки и забрался под одеяло. Наполеон поспешно избавился от перчаток, ботинок и носков, оглядел свой смокинг, секунду поколебался, затем осторожно снял пиджак и аккуратно уложил поверх спинки кресла, после чего присоединился к напарнику в постели.

\- Не лучшая твоя идея, - пробормотал Илья, пока они укрывались одним одеялом. Он улегся на боку, лицом к Наполеону, его дыхание овевало щеку Наполеона теплом.

\- А у тебя есть получше? – под плотным одеялом было несколько жарковато. Завернувшись в одеяло, нос к носу с Ильей, общаться с ним приглушенным голосом ощущалось странно интимно, пусть даже оба были полностью одеты и едва касались друг друга. С такого расстояния он мог видеть темно-голубые крапинки – почти фиолетовые в полумраке – в небесной голубизне зрачков напарника. Волосы Ильи щекотали его щеку. Это несколько отвлекало.

Очевидно, лучшей идеи у напарника не нашлось. Бурча себе под нос, Илья перебрался через Наполеона и плюхнулся на спину. Без особого энтузиазма застонал и принялся подпрыгивать на кровати.

\- Уверен, ты можешь лучше, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Наполеон. – А еще шпион называется, - он застонал чуть громче, чем Илья, и принялся энергично кататься по постели, та отозвалась громким скрипом.

Илья очень медленно повернул голову, чтобы оказаться лицом к Наполеону, и бросил на него самый убийственный взгляд, какой только ему доводилось видеть. Очевидно, ставить под сомнение шпионские таланты напарника было очень неправильно – или правильно? – потому что Илья внезапно решил подыграть плану Наполеона.

Он отбросил голову назад на подушке, выгнулся всем телом под прикосновением воображаемого любовника. 

– О… Наполеон, - выдохнул он, растягивая имя Наполеона, низким и интимным тоном, будто лаская. – Да… да, вот так… ах… - левой рукой расстегивая пуговицы пиджака, правой он легко провел по ключице, затем медленно, мучительно медленно спустился вдоль груди, сминая складки плотной ткани рубашки, кончиками пальцев едва касаясь кнопок. Мизинец задел сосок, и он прерывисто выдохнул, кружа подушечками пальцев вокруг твердого комочка плоти, из приоткрытых губ вырвался стон, потом рука скользнула ниже. Левой рукой он стянул галстук и небрежно отбросил в сторону.

Наполеону пришлось признать, что представление вышло что надо. Он сильно прикусил губу, когда рука Ильи пропутешествовала вниз, дразняще коснувшись края кушака. Губы Ильи были соблазнительно приоткрыты, лицо горело, он снова выдохнул имя Наполеона. И, о Боже, эти проклятые стоны отдавались прямиком в его член. Пытаясь скрыть эрекцию, он перекатился на живот, что оказалось грубым просчетом, так как давление на член и фрикции лишь десятикратно увеличили проблему. Он смутно понимал, что лучше бы перестать таращиться на напарника с открытым ртом, но агенты Т.Р.А.Ш. могли в этот самый момент ворваться в номер, а он не смог бы отвести взгляд, пусть даже от этого зависела его жизнь.

Илья сел, снял пиджак, швырнув его в сторону. Завел руки за спину, ослабляя завязки кушака, и сбросил его тоже. После всех этих кульбитов, его рубашка была измята, и наполовину выбилась из брюк, обнажив искушающую светлую кожу.

Наполеон застонал, его бедра непроизвольно вжались в матрас, а ногти впились в простыню.

Растрепанный Илья повернулся к нему лицом, приоткрыв влажный рот. Он выглядел самодовольным - и ужасно развратным; у Наполеона руки зудели от желания схватить его и сцеловать эту усмешку с полных розовых губ. Взгляд Ильи окинул тело Наполеона, глубже вжавшегося бедрами в матрас, и его усмешка стала шире на дюйм. Ублюдок точно знал, какой эффект производит на Наполеона. Вот значит как. Ладно, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

Наполеон улегся на бок лицом к Илье. Прятать эрекцию смысла больше не было, напарник отлично знал, что она есть – черт, он, похоже, весьма гордился ее появлением. Поймав и удерживая взгляд Ильи, Наполеон опустил руку вниз и сжал себя, толкаясь бедрами. Услышал, как у Ильи перехватило дыхание.

Не отпуская взгляда Ильи, он расстегнул брюки и извлек свой член, уже каменно-твердый и напряженный. Легко, почти задумчиво пробежал пальцами по нему, и начал лениво поглаживать себя, подушечкой большого пальца растирая влагу по головке, втирая ее в кожу.

Почти исподволь, взгляд Ильи устремился к члену Наполеона, жадно следуя за движениями руки, прежде чем он сумел отвести глаза и вновь взглянуть в глаза Наполеону. Он вскинул подбородок, легкая, самодовольная улыбка еще играла на его губах, но дыхание участилось, стало неровным, на скулах проступил румянец.

Вот и посмотрим, кто здесь главный, подумал Наполеон, ухитрившись усмехнуться Илье. На секунду он прекратил ласкать себя, поспешно избавившись от кушака и стянув брюки и белье вниз, нетерпеливо отпихнув их ногой, затем он устроился на постели более комфортабельно и снова взял себя в руку. Все это время глаза напарника не отрывались от него, и теперь Илья с трудом сглотнул, растеряв самодовольство.

Если Наполеон считал, что он был возбужден раньше, наблюдая за тем, как Илья трогает себя и снимает одежду, выстанывая его имя, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он ощущал сейчас – широко расставив ноги, растрепанный и похотливый, сжимая свой член под темным, голодным взглядом Ильи. Теперь он двигал рукой быстрее, второй сжимая яички и вбиваясь в собственный кулак. 

– Илья, - простонал он, полузакрыв глаза и задыхаясь. 

Рвано дыша, Илья издал негромкий, отчаянный, гортанный крик. Его пальцы сжимались и разжимались на одеяле, затем почти невольно поползли к выпуклости на его брюках. Когда Илья расстегнул брюки и извлек свой розовый и набухший член, уже влажный, с поблескивающей головкой, член Наполеона дернулся, и ему пришлось приостановить движения, чтобы не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.

Сердце Наполеона бухало в груди. Он поднял взгляд на напарника. Глаза Ильи были дикими и темными, с расширенными зрачками, и внезапно все это перестало походить на игру.

Илья являл собой воплощение эротической мечты – приоткрытые розовые губы, рука между разведенных коленей, эрегированный член гордо возвышался над животом, и, Боже правый, Наполеон никогда и ничего не хотел больше, чем это.

– Илья, - попросил он. – Илья… позволь мне…

Илья уселся на пятки, слегка наклонив голову вбок и опустив ресницы, и другого приглашения Наполеону не требовалось, он чуть не запутался в простынях, бросаясь к напарнику. 

Дрожащими пальцами он ухитрился расстегнуть две верхних кнопки на рубашке Ильи, а потом потерял терпение и стащил рубашку через голову – Илья поднял руки, помогая. Отбросив рубашку в сторону, Наполеон подавил стон, потому что Илья вообще наплевал на кнопки, стянул с Наполеона галстук и рывком распахнул рубашку, затем задрал ее и снял с Наполеона через голову, небрежно уронив на пол. Он стянул с Ильи брюки и трусы, и напарник послушно поднял бедра, затем он толкнул Илью спиной на постель, обнаженного, за исключением носков, золотисто-блондинистые волосы Ильи, будто гало, рассыпались по подушке.

Изумленное «ох» Ильи резко оборвалось, когда Наполеон забрался между его ног и сразу взял член в рот. Он громко вскрикнул, вбиваясь в рот Наполеона и запутавшись руками в его волосах, пока Наполеон отсасывал ему. Удерживая мускулистые бедра напарника, Наполеон продолжал облизывать член Ильи, жадно всасывая головку и упоенно слушая нечленораздельные крики, слетавшие с губ Ильи.

Временами он фантазировал – ну, несколько чаще, чем просто временами, признался он сам себе, пока голова шла кругом от аромата мускуса Ильи, ощущения его кожи и его вкуса – на что будет похож секс с Ильей. Если они когда-нибудь… ну. Как выяснилось, его воображение даже близко не дотягивало до реальности: он не ожидал, что Илья окажется таким громким в постели, это открытие раскаленным добела клубком похоти свернулось внизу живота.

Плотно обхватив губами член партнера, он издал горловой стон, Илья задохнулся и дернулся вверх с такой силой, что Наполеону пришлось немного отодвинуться, чтобы не подавиться. Одной рукой он нежил яйца Ильи, другой придерживал его бедро, и возобновил свои усилия, подумав, что может кончить только от того, как Илья вбивается в его рот, выстанывая его имя и цепляясь за его волосы.

\- Ах… Наполеон… - простонал Илья, почти болезненно стискивая пальцы в его волосах, и кончил, горьковато-соленый вкус его семени омыл язык Наполеона. Ослабив хватку на бедрах партнера, он продолжил сосать, пока Илья содрогался в оргазме.

Илья схватил его за руки и подтащил к себе, горячо целуя и настойчиво вылизывая рот Наполеона в поисках собственного вкуса. Наполеон крепко обхватил бицепсы Ильи, впуская язык Ильи, и беспомощно, отчаянно заскулил, ощутив, как чувствительный кончик его члена коснулся живота Ильи. Рука Ильи сомкнулась вокруг члена Наполеона, провела один, два раза, затем Наполеон захлебнулся воздухом, перед глазами побелело, он выдохнул имя напарника и кончил, забрызгав его.

Все еще задыхаясь, они рухнули бок о бок на постель. Когда дыхание стало выравниваться, Илья вяло перекатился и свернулся возле Наполеона, пристроив голову на его плече. Наполеон от души потянулся, томно забросил руку на Илью, притягивая к себе. Как хорошо, сонно подумал он, медленно закрывая глаза.

Два резких удара в дверь моментально вернули их в реальность. Широко распахнув глаза, Наполеон сел, рядом приподнялся Илья. Он совершенно позабыл о причине, приведшей их в постель, и одного взгляда на напарника было достаточно, чтобы понять, что и он тоже.

Послышался громкий щелчок, кто-то открыл замок снаружи, и дверь резко распахнулась, там стоял Усатый. Открыв рот, он уставился на Наполеона и Илью. Те смотрели на него.

В комнате висел запах пота и секса, и от этого запаха, вкупе с воспоминанием о том, что они с Ильей только что делали, у Наполеона, к его ужасу, снова встало. Он поспешно натянул одеяло на колени, в процессе случайно стащив его с Ильи. Если у Усатого и оставались сомнения насчет того, что происходило в комнате, то вид Ильи, с торчащими во все стороны светлыми волосами, совершенного голого, за исключением носков, с порозовевшей от напряжения и слегка вспотевшей бледной кожей, животом и бедрами, усеянными молочными каплями семени Наполеона – не оставил от этих сомнений камня на камне.

Красный как рак, Усатый попятился прочь из комнаты со всей доступной скоростью, по пути бормоча извинения. Дверь за ним захлопнулась.

\- Хм, - в воцарившемся молчании заметил Илья. – В конце концов, твоя идея сработала.

 

***  
На следующее утро Наполеон проснулся в пустой комнате. Со стороны Ильи одеяло было откинуто, но самого его нигде не было видно, и последующее расследование показало, что записная книжка из комода тоже исчезла.

Наполеон уселся на постель и задумался. Нужные им фото они сделали еще прошлой ночью, и после небольшой дискуссии решили вернуть записную книжку поутру, чтобы не рисковать нарваться на Варгу или Усатого, рыщущих в поисках нее. Похоже, Илья решил вернуть книжку сам. А единственная причина, по которой он мог пожелать это сделать – избегать напарника. Наполеон прикусил губу, сердце упало. Может, Илья уже сожалеет о том, что произошло между ними вчера? Тогда его это как-то не волновало – приведя себя в порядок и обсудив, что делать с записной книжкой, они без разговоров улеглись в постель. Может быть, при свете дня Илья передумал.

Следующий час Наполеон провел завтракая и жалея себя, но когда он закончил есть, а Илья так и не объявился, начал немного волноваться. Илья никогда по собственной воле не пропустит еду – даже чтобы избегать Наполеона. Движимый этой мыслью, он подкрался к номеру Варги и подождал несколько минут, прислушиваясь к звукам изнутри. Ничего не услышав, быстро вскрыл замок и открыл дверь.

Чемоданы исчезли, комната была пуста,– за исключением Ильи, лежавшего в изножье постели связанного и с кляпом во рту. Губы его были окровавлены, но в остальном он казался невредим. Наполеон кинулся к постели, извлек кляп и развязал пышущего злостью напарника, затем через коммуникатор доложил в штаб-квартиру, рассказав о жучках, подсунутых Варге и Усатому, и о записной книжке, которую те увезли.

\- Почему так долго? – поинтересовался Илья, сидя на постели и хмуро оглядывая Наполеона, когда тот закончил доклад.

\- А почему ты пошел без меня? – парировал Наполеон, усаживаясь напротив.

\- Думал, положить книжку на место, простое дело, - пробурчал Илья. – Ты все равно спал, вот и… - он замолк и захлопнул рот.

Наполеон внимательно рассматривал его.

– Так ты… дал мне выспаться? – недоверчиво спросил он, зная, просто зная, что улыбается как идиот, и ничего не может с этим поделать.

Илья надулся и отвернулся.

\- Эй, - Наполеон нежно развернул к себе лицо упирающегося напарника за подбородок. – Я решил, что ты меня избегаешь, - признался он.

Брови Ильи сошлись у переносицы.

– Почему?

\- Подумал, ты сожалеешь эээ, насчет вчерашнего, - пояснил Наполеон, теперь настал его черед отводить глаза, он неожиданно почувствовал себя очень уязвимым.

Когда он наконец набрался смелости снова посмотреть на напарника, Илья с серьезным выражением и с нежностью в глазах изучал его. 

– Правду сказать, я был не уверен, не стало ли для тебя все вчерашнее одноразовой акцией, и хочешь ли ты большего, но сейчас… могу ли я предположить…

\- Можешь, - улыбнулся Наполеон и наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, осторожно избегая ссадины в уголке рта.

Илья наклонил голову, углубляя поцелуй, пока Наполеон не выдержал и прижал Илью к постели, одной рукой удерживая за запястье. Он застыл, когда тот дернулся, зашипев от боли. Отстранившись, осторожно осмотрел его запястье, с тревогой отметил натертую и покрасневшую кожу, где тот пытался порвать веревки.

Наполеон мрачно пообещал: 

\- Я убью его.

Илья закатил глаза, но эффект несколько испортили его встрепанные волосы и вспыхнувшие щеки. 

– Хватит драматизировать. Мне доставалось куда сильнее.

\- И я каждый раз переживал, - проворчал Наполеон. От дальнейших признаний его спас оживший коммуникатор – пришлось быстро отвечать.

\- Мистер Соло, - донесся голос Уэйверли.

\- Да, сэр?

\- Благодаря поставленным вами и мистером Курякиным жучкам, Даниель Варга и его помощник были пойманы где-то в восьмидесяти милях к западу от вас. Записная книжка найдена в их вещах.

\- Понял, сэр. Хотите, чтобы мы привезли камеру и фото? Если мы выедем немедленно…

\- Не нужно. Мы пошлем курьера за камерой. Наслаждайтесь отпуском, - сказал мистер Уэйверли. – Вы двое хорошо поработали.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - ответил Наполеон, слегка ошеломленный беспрецедентной щедростью босса. Хотя, ему нужно обсудить с мистером Уэйверли еще одно дело, которое, как он надеялся, не приведет к немедленному аннулированию упомянутой щедрости. Он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Илью, который скорчил гримасу, но кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- О, сэр, еще кое-что, - произнес Наполеон в коммуникатор. – Мы с Ильей ээ…

Мистер Уэйверли оборвал его:

– Чем вы и мистер Курякин занимаетесь в свободное время, меня не заботит, мистер Соло. Мне известно о специфике вашего отеля. Просто проявляйте благоразумие, ясно?

Связь оборвалась.

Наполеон посмотрел на коммуникатор, потом на Илью. 

– Он думал, что мы…

\- Теперь это правда, - рассудительно заметил Илья.

\- Да, но…

\- И возможно в следующем году он разрешит нам приехать сюда, если все будет тихо.

\- О. Ну… ладно тогда. 

 

***

 

Когда они наконец вернулись в свой номер, Илья повернул ключ в замке и распахнул дверь, а потом застыл на месте, Наполеон чуть не налетел в него.

Номер был заставлен широчайшим набором всевозможных блюд: изобилие морепродуктов, мяса и фруктов, живописно аранжированное на сервировочных тарелках на длинном столе в центре комнаты. На одном конце стола охлаждалась бутылка шампанского, а на другом красовался огромный букет алых роз.

Илья обернулся, вопросительно глядя на Наполеона, тот ответил улыбкой. 

– С Днем рожденья, - сказал он. – Знаю, что до него еще неделя, но я хотел отпраздновать его с тобой, пока мы еще в отпуске.

Илья моргнул.

– Когда…

\- Помнишь, когда я отвлекал администраторшу, чтобы ты мог проверить журнал регистрации и узнать, где номер Варги? – самодовольно сказал Наполеон. – Вот тогда я и попросил ее, а ты еще обвинял меня во флирте, неблагодарный ты… ах!

Он неизящно шлепнулся поперек постели, закинутый туда Ильей, и тот принялся жадно целовать его, раздергивая рубашку. Пуговицы разлетались по полу.

– Ах! – задохнулся Наполеон. – Ну хорошо, не такой уж неблагодарный… - и едва не слетел с кровати, когда губы Ильи сомкнулись вокруг его члена.

Немного позднее, удовлетворенные и свежевымытые, они уселись, чтобы насладиться роскошным ассортиментом блюд. Наполеон откупорил бутылку шампанского и налил в два бокала – Илье и себе.

\- За партнерство, - улыбнулся он, поднимая бокал.

Илья вернул улыбку и коснулся своим бокалом бокала Наполеона. – Во всех смыслах этого слова.

 

– End –


End file.
